


A Brief Summary of Our Heroes

by Rarae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Very very brief character study, each of them has a stanza, forgive me I'm tired, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please take my shitty Star Wars poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Summary of Our Heroes

The cloaked black knight  
Armed in treacherous white  
Doomed to long for the light  
And fight for the powers of night

The beautiful worn queen  
With ragged clothes and vicious mien  
Mistress of derelict machine  
Born fight the betrayal unforeseen

The proud warrior of the sky  
For other's life, too prepared to die  
Fierce falcon from on high  
Unable to dark matters comply


End file.
